Domesticity
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: -Incest- Logan and Victor have settled down into their house in the forest. They celebrate Logan's birthday in the way they know how - through love and touch.
_Yes, this is incest, if you don't like it, please turn away. If you so choose to comment and you know this isn't your cup of tea, please leave the option to comment on so that we can talk about it. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy._

~  
Life at the cabin had turned relatively worked to fell some trees around them in the forest to keep up the appearance that they worked and to keep their strength up. During the years they both learned how to cook, though they still preferred Logan's cooking. Victor came in through the front door and the smell of wild, forest, and the town on him .

"Happy Birthday Lo. I brought you something from town. It's a surprise though," Victor said, before Logan could ask what it was.

Logan pursed his lips, "Can I guess?"

"Nope," Victor replied, keeping his distance from his mate. "I know you, it'll give you an excuse to bury your face in my neck under the pretense of scenting. And we both know that's cheating."

"C'mon Vic, that was one time."

Victor rolled his eyes, "Yeah, one time multiplied by infinity. Good try though pup. I also caught you some deer and I thought we could have it for dinner for your birthday tonight."

Logan smiled, coming closer to Victor, intending to hug him before Victor pushed him away with a hand to his chest keeping him away. "You're not slick pup."

Logan grinned, showing teeth, "I really only wanted a hug Victor. I didn't know that you were allergic to hugs now."

Victor huffed, "You're the one that isn't slick. And you can hug me after I take a shower."

Logan held onto Victor's wrist, "Would you like some company?"

Victor stared at him, looking him up and down, a rumble in his chest. "It's gonna kill me to say this, but no pup. Later, definitely later." Victor started to lean in as if to kiss Logan but thought better of it and leaned back again. "Definitely later pup. I skinned the deer and cut it up for you and I put it in the deep freeze."

Logan smiled a smile that became Victor's favorite ever since he saw it years ago when he used to bring Logan treats and toys back when they were young and Logan was naive to what he is. Before Stryker, before hell on earth, when it was just them. Victor rubbed his hand over Logan's heart before shooting a smile at him and heading towards the outdoor shower.

Logan went to the deep freezer to get the deer out that Victor left him. He set it out on the counter before getting a large pot out with some vegetables and herbs to get a deer stew going. He aimed to get the stew done before it got dark out and they had to light the fireplace.

He pulled out the fixings for some sandwiches, they had awhile to wait for the stew to finish and he figured that Victor would want something to hold him over until later. He heard the shower turn off outside and Victor closing the glass door behind him.

He carried the food out onto their deck, facing the woods and the sunset that would come later. He heard Victor come in the kitchen, looking for him. "On the deck, Vic," he called out to Victor.

Victor made his way out and leaned against the doorway, "You need anything else from the kitchen?"

"Just the drinks, if you don't mind."

"I don't," Victor replied, laying a hand on Logan's neck. He reappeared with their drinks, handing one to Logan before settling down in his chair.

"Thanks for the food pup." Logan smiled, "No problem Vic."

They enjoyed the rest of the meal in companionable silence, enjoying each other, the sunset, and the forest around them.

The couple settled on their couch in front of the fire with Victor running his fingers through the hair on Logan's head. Logan was purring and nuzzling his face into Victor's neck, placing kisses there. "D'ya want your birthday gift Logan?"

Logan nodded, hint of teeth catching on Victor's neck. "Yes."

Victor reached behind the cushion that he was leaning against and pulled out the pre-wrapped box. "Here you go pup."

Logan took the box in his hands and opened the box, removing the tissue paper and taking out a necklace with their dog tags fashioned into rings on it and smiled fondly. "Thank you Vic," Logan said, reaching over and pulling Victor into a hug. "I love it," he murmured into his neck.

"Glad that you love it pup," Victor rumbled, hand on the back of Logan's neck.

They sat like that for awhile, just basking in the sounds of nature around them and each other. Logan looked up at Victor and smiled softly, "Take me to bed Alpha?"

"My pleasure pup," Victor rumbled, pulling Logan in for a soft kiss.

They made their way to their bedroom, hand in hand, before stripping each other slowly. They savored looking at each other like it was the first time they did this, many decades ago. Victor's eyes roaming over Logan's body, cataloging where old scars used to be and where the new ones are. Logan let a hint of smile cross his face at Victor staring at him, letting his eyes roam over Victor's body, taking his time with his favorite parts of Victor's body.

Logan took Victor's hand, leading him towards the bed and pushed Victor back onto the bed before crawling on top. Victor groaned, hands on Logan's hips, leaning up to kiss him. "I love you Lo."

"I love you too," Logan replied, smiling. They resumed kissing, hands roaming over the others body before Victor rolled them over, pinning Logan's hands down. His voice rumbled, washing over Logan and his back arched feeling the tremors rolling through his body.

Victor smirked down at Logan, baring his teeth before Logan snapped his at him. Logan laughed before leaning up to catch a kiss.

Logan spread his legs for Victor, his hands moving to his back. Victor groaned, hand gripping one of Logan's thighs, nails scraping gently. He reached under the pillow near the headboard for the bottle of lube under it. He slicked his fingers of one hand before moving them down to Logan's hole and teased him.

"Stop fucking around Victor," Logan growled at him.

"Patience and foreplay pup," Victor replied, smirking.

"Patience my ass," Logan snorted, rolling his hips against the fingers teasing him.

Victor smirks, leaning down to kiss Logan as he pushes a finger into Logan, immediately curling the digit. Logan nips Victor's lower lip, moaning at the feeling of Victor inside of him. Victor soon adds a second and a third finger, prepping Logan for more.

Logan grabs Victor's wrist and moaning, "Enough, I'm ready for you Vic."

Victor kisses him as he slides his fingers out before slicking himself up more before lining up and pushing in Logan. They both moan out, clutching at each other. Victor growls out, burying his face in Logan's neck, starting to mark him up. Logan moans, hands clutching at Victor's back and clutching him closer.

They move together matching each roll of their hips and thrusts. They lose track of time mating with one another, enjoying being together. Victor licked a stripe on Logan's neck, over the mating bite. "Please..." Logan murmured, breath shallow.

"I love you Lo," Victor replied before biting down on Logan's neck, over the mating bite. Logan growled, claws popping out when he felt Victor's teeth sink in. Victor thrust in again as Logan came against him untouched. Victor pulled back, blood on his lips, "You ok?"

Logan grunted, rolling his hips against Victor, "'m good alpha."

Victor leaned down and kissed Logan and ground his hips in, making Logan moan out. He came with Logan's teeth in his neck and his head tilted back. He groaned, laying down next to Logan and pulling him closer. Logan nuzzled him, smirking. Victor swatted at his ass, "Shut up."

Logan arched up into the touch, teeth dragging along Victor's jaw. "I never said anything."

"The self-satisfied purring said enough pup."

Logan laughed, purring more.


End file.
